Picture This
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: Picture This: You're high end, top-notch, best of the best. You're known for what you like to do, and no one ever doubts you because you've never failed anyone. You're untouchable, an idol to many, practically immortal...a perfect disguise. No one would suspect you, would they? I didn't think so. (Dark story, it's still rated T for a reason though)


_**Hey, guys! What's up? Still swimming, and maybe possibly drowning, through paperwork, requirements and assignments, or lounging on your beloved bed enjoying your vacation? Whatever the case, I've got something for you to read.**_

_**My first official thriller/mystery...actually, I don't know what to call this. It's been a long time since I've read a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle story.**_

_**This idea just popped up in my head, and it's up to you if you want the whole story, or this. Just a few chapters.**_

_**Oh, before you go to sleep though, be sure to lock your windows and doors. You might want to be in the scene, but let's not turn it into a crime scene...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Picture This<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I remember my first day on the scene like it was yesterday...and I was kicking fear into the corner. A lovely feeling for a first time brat like me, but I really didn't think it was that hard a job. I mean, all I had to do was-<em>

"Valentine!" The Asian jumped in her seat, spilling the coffee she was sipping on onto her shirt. A white one, no less. With a groan, she placed the mug down and wiped at the liquid, cursing herself for even thinking of wearing the usually pristine piece of clothing. "Valentine! Get your ass in here, and bring that damn paper!" She looked up at the man calling her attention from the main office of the level she was at: Editorial. _Yup,_ Selena grabbed the sheet waiting on her desk and locked her laptop. _Editorial. Working to write and edit words for other people to read. Brilliant idea, mankind. Telling people indiscreetly how stupid they are to buy a bunch of papers that will last until the next bunch comes out. Very brilliant._

"You in trouble?" Selena scoffed at the comment from her cubicle mate, an African American who helped her into the newspaper business in the first place, and continued to wipe at the stain with her handkerchief.

"Me?" She gave the lady a grin and winked. "Trouble?"

"Yeah," the lady averted her eyes and continued typing away on her computer, "you in trouble."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the help, Gloria."

"Just calm down, okay? You'll be fine. You're a hit here, he won't just fire you."

"I am calm." The Asian snorted and folded up her sleeves. "And I'm not worried."

"You're going?"

"Uh," Selena paused in mid-step and raised a brow at the lady who was staring back at her, "he was calling and I quote, 'get your ass in here, and bring that damn paper!'."

"Not with that stain." Gloria shook her head, got up and held out her hand. "How about I just hand the paper over and you go change?"

Selena shook the outstretched hand with a grin. "Don't have an extra shirt. But thanks for the offer, good friend."

"Then-"

The lady shook her head at her friend and crossed her arms, careful not to crumple the paper. "It'll be quick. Don't need to make a show to the boss." She leaned and whispered, as if what she was going to say was part of a conspiracy. "I think he doesn't know that I'm female yet. See?" The lady gestured to her clothes, which consisted of some old dusty work boots with heels, black dress pants that would fall off if not for the belt, and a long white polo with a clip-on bow tie. A black overcoat hung over the back of her chair, and only a trained eye would notice the patches on it.

"I'd say." Gloria eyed the outfit in disapproval. "No female in her right mind would dress up like a pirate in heels."

"Hey. Pirates were all the rage during the middles ages. Besides, I'm a trendsetter, lady. I make my own fashion."

"Where did you even get those clothes? You know what? We are going shopping this weekend. No buts. No matter how much you hate shopping, we are doing it, and we will do it, whether you like it or not."

Selena was about to answer, but, "VALENTINE!"

Both females turned to look at the angry man by the door. "Looks like someone's 'bout to blow." Selena turned to Gloria, who gave her a worried look.

"That's not good. The guy never shouts, at least, not like that. Not to you."

Selena shrugged, but she couldn't shake off the uneasiness. "Gotta go. Wish me luck." She marched to the door, head held high as Gloria whisper-shouted after her.

"Good luck! You're gonna need it!"

* * *

><p><em>Back and forth, back and forth, back and<em> forth...Selena silently sat on the chair, quite comfortable and at the same time not. The moment she entered, the man shoved her to the chair, locked the door and slammed the paper she handed to him on the table before starting his pacing.

Her body was stiff and rigid and the only her eyes moved as she watched the man pace before her. _I_s_ he going to tell me what's up his a-hole? Or do I have to use EMT and guess? _Just as she was about to finally push away her cowardice and speak up, the man stopped abruptly and turned to her. Instead of speaking, however, he just stared at her, frowning. _Ohkay..._

_S_he frowned back and shifted on the chair, crossing one leg over the other in an attempt to distract herself. _So, now we're doing a staring contest?_

The female was already getting squeamish after a full minute, about ready to get up and slap the guy. "I'm really sorry for blowing up at you like that." The Asian blinked and observed the man as he leaned on the desk and rubbed his face.

"It's fine, Mr. Langston." In a quieter tone, she murmured, "already used to it." The man sighed and she looked up at him with a frown. "What's the matter, boss?"

"There's just this new client..." He sighed again and picked up a pen, examining it. "I'm not sure I can take this anymore."

"What exactly is the problem, boss?"

"There's an interview...due on Monday. I'm not sure I can do it..."

"I don't get it, Mr. Langston."

"Barry. How many times do I have to tell you to call me that?" The man corrected, still in a dejected mood.

"Yeah, Barry. Anyways...sure, I get the rush to finish Saturday's paper, but you're never one to disappoint, boss. You're the best, and I'm not lying here, you are the best. If there's anyone who can do it, it's you."

A faint smile came on his mouth but it faded away quickly. "He's quite someone even I know you can't handle. Hell, I don't even know if I could even meet this guy without freaking out, thinking about the other projects here."

"I've gone through whiny brats, drama queens, arrogant snobs and all kinds of abnormal. How and why is this person so special that you can't even send me in to do the job?"

"The job is to interview THE Director Alfredo Mercado Creon."

"You mean the big guy behind the best horror films, for the past two years, and holder of over ten Grammys for the movie 'Killer's Rangers'?" The man nodded. "The guy's schedule is packed in. Do you even have an appointment?"

"Of course I do! I do like my job, Valentine."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I, uh, I'm kinda, up to my neck here with assignments...and Christmas is near, so I gave the crew a few days off..." _I may be working under Editorial, but this guy deals with both editorials AND tabloids..._

"You're in deep shit, man." He looked up at her with a raised brow and she quickly corrected herself. "Sir." She winced and shook her head inwardly, correcting herself yet again. "Barry."

He sighed. "I know..."

"And the client wants an interview with the guy? By Monday?"

"I, have to interview him. And it's not supposed to go in with the press...just a personal interview...and, and if I don't do it," he dropped his hands before him in defeat, "I'm going to jail."

"That's going a little overboard, isn't it?"

He hesitated, debating over something in his mind before speaking. "Well...let's just say the client knows something that nobody should know..."

_Blackmail._ Selena crossed her arms. _The client's good. And sneaky. Hope he or she doesn't have dirt on me too. _"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you. And I want you to do it."

She stared at him like he had just grown another head. _Though, that would be more interesting than this piece of horse shit. _"Wha?"

"You'll get a raise."

"No. This is blackmail. I don't work like this."

"But you said it yourself before. 'I can do anything'."

"I was exaggerating. I'm not Superwoman. And even so, you don't expect me to do my first interview with someone from high up, do you? I mean, I know the guy's real nice, but...I can't. I really can't, Barry. I can't do this. I'm sorry. It's too much. I still have my own have of work, you know?"

"I trust that you can do this."

Selena looked away, murmuring incoherently under her breath. "I trust you as far as I can throw you. And I'm not a body builder, in case you're wondering..."

"Selena," the man begged holding her hand in both of his, "please. I'm asking as a friend. Not your boss."

"Yeah," she took her hand away from him, the usual frown on her face, "sure. But I still want that raise."

"Oh God, thank you." He moved in for a hug, but she backed away with her hands up.

"I don't deal well with hugs."

"A date then?" He stated confidently with a smirk. She raised a brow at him and somehow he took that as a sign to move closer.

"Hey hey hey, we're _friends_? Remember?" She pushed him away with a hand and nodded. "As a friend, if you ask me that one more time, I will make sure your family jewels will not be able to reproduce, pretty boy." _More like sleazebag._ He turned pale at that, which was given a smile in return before the female excused herself and walked out. The single strand of pride broke as she sat on her desk and stared blankly at the screen of her laptop. _What did I just do? Selena,_ she groaned and laid her face on her palms as she leaned on the desk,_what in the Dickens'_ _have you done, you idiot? You just agreed to...oh gawd, you're an idiot._

"You alright?" The soft voice of her friend wasn't soothing, but it managed to snap her out of self-loathing. She gave Gloria a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, fine."

"What did he want?"

"An interview. He wanted me to take it, since he was going to be busy." Selena shrugged and turned on the device before her. "Just an interview. I'd have to take a rain check on the weekend though, G. Looks like I'm going to be busy."

"Um, yeah, sure. But, that's it? That's what he was so pissed off about?"

"Yeah. Would you believe the drama queen? It's always the small things that ruffle the big guys."

_Big words, Selena, big words._

_Well, _she sighed in her head_, at least you got out of shopping_


End file.
